el día del hermano mayor'
by luna sad
Summary: todos necesitamos un día para nosotros,un día de relajación ,esto para las personas que toda la semana andan de aquí para aya...y pues esta vez los hermanos de Leonardo le decidieron dar el día a el ...creo que se lo tiene bien merecido ¿no? ...lean esto y vean que es lo que paso


''el día del hermano mayor''

En la guarida las últimas semanas habían sido muy complicadas pues en la última pelea con el clan del pie Rafael salió mal herido de un brazo, Mike se vio afectado con un pie pues se lo fracturaron.

Doni y leo afortunadamente salieron sin ningún tipo de lesión

Este último era el que estaba más pendiente del estado de sus hermanos.

Checaba que Rafael no hiciera fuerza (esta tarea era un poco complicada debido al temperamento de la tortuga de la banda rojo carmín.)

Vigilaba que Mike no se levantara de la cama y si lo hacía que no se dañara el pie.

Leonardo no permitía que nadie le ayudara con el cuidado de los "enfermitos".

Llevaba días sin dormir y no era porque los chicos le Exigieran cosas a cada rato, al contrario tanto Mike como Rafa le decían que durmiera que estarían bien, Donatello insistía en que él podía vigilar a sus hermanos mientras el mayor de ellos descansaba. Pero este se negaba rotundamente a pesar de estar sin dormir por horas, y estar exhausto.

Y es aquí donde empieza el "día del hermano mayor"

-anda bro rafa y yo estaremos perfectamente, si se nos ofrece algo Doni de seguro que nos atenderá

-mmm no lo sé-lo piensa leo,-

-ay intrépido mírate tienes unas ojeras horribles-señala rafa-…

Al amanecer Leo se despertó temprano como acostumbra, solo que algo era raro, se levantó hiso su cama, medito un rato, se dio una ducha refrescante y decidió ir a ver a sus hermanos.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Mike su sorpresa fue que el menor de los hermanos no estaban la cama estaba tendida y todo en orden.

A Leo se le hiso muy extraño y le preocupo un poco, imagino que el ninja anaranjado estaría abajo, jugando Videojuegos a pesar de que él había dicho que no lo hiciera. Así que antes de bajar decidió ir con Rafa y Doni, pero sucedió lo mismo no estaban ellos, estaba todo ordenado y limpio.

Esto alarmó al líder, bajo rápido a la planta baja, le sorprendió mucho encontrar a sus hermanos ay y sobretodo encontrar todo limpio

-¿pero qué pasa?-pregunta Leo terminando de bajar la escalera un poco más calmado-

-¡qué bueno que ya despertaste dormilón!-dice rafa con voz alta-

-¿dormilón? ¡Pero si son las 6 am! aparte ustedes dos-Leo señala a Rafa y a Mike -deberían de estar en sus camas

_ay bro cálmate que hoy es ¡"el día del hermano mayor"!-grita Mike feliz, apoyándose en doni para no caerse-

-¡¿el día del hermano mayor?! -preguntan los demás-

-es que como hoy vamos a dejar que Leo descanse y él es el mayor de nosotros yo pensé...

-si ya, ya entendimos-Doni interrumpe a Mike-

-a ver ¿a qué se refiere Mike con eso de "el día del hermano mayor"?

-pues el enano se refiere a que hoy es tu día, hoy no vas a mover ni un solo dedo

-¿qué, que ?a ver, no, no ustedes dos se suben y se quedan quietos...ven por qué no quería descuidarlos

-ay nada que, ya está todo planeado así que siéntate y a disfrutar-Doni señala el sofá-

-¡¿qué?!-Leonardo se siente un poco confundidlo-

Los chicos entre empujoncitos sentaron a leo en el sofá Mike se sentó también y mientras Donatello traía las botanas y rafa servía las bebidas Mike le enseñaba a leo las películas que iban a ver, también le explicaba cómo estaba el asunto.

-así es que como estas semanas vimos que estabas muy al pendiente de nosotros, y no permitías que doni te ayudara tal vez por sentirte un poco culpable porque nos lastimaron, y nos aprecias mucho apreté sensei se fue por unos semanas y tú te quedaste como a cargo de todo o por lo menos así lo sentiste pues decidimos hacer esto,

-exacto, así es que nos levantamos muy temprano y despacito, despacito hicimos todo el quehacer entre Mike rafa y yo-Doni coloca las botanas en una mesita-

-y hoy solo vas a disfrutar, va ser día de pelis, de "convivir"-agrega rafa, colocando las bebidas junto con las botanas y sentándose junto con sus hermanos –

-y bien-leo sonrió-cual película veremos primero

-mmm una de miedo-Rafael dijo volteando a ver a Mike-

-¡no no no no! NO UNA DE MIEDO NO POR FAVOR

-JEJEJEJ ok hermanito las de miedo al último ¿va?...

Y así continuo el día se sentaron los hermanos hamato a ver películas, convivir, incluso los chicos le dijeron a leo que lo querían mucho y agradecieron todo lo que a echo por ellos inclusive Rafael.

Obvio no hubo entrenamiento, solo hubo bromas, juegos. Horas después su padre llego y se unió al día ''del hermano mayor'', Leonardo se sintió relajado. Fue un gesto muy lindo de parte de sus hermanos, el deciárea que se repitiera más veces, lástima que solo es un día…

**_Ojala todos tuviéramos un día así ¿no? Ya ven que hasta Rafael puede ser considerado con leo ¿ si me dejan un review me harían mucho, mucho muy feliz….por cierto este one –shot se lo dedico a mi hermanita…..gracias por tomar una parte de su preciado tiempo para leer esto…nos vemos por estos mares después_**


End file.
